metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Through the Eyes of the Dead
Through the Eyes of the Dead is an American death metal band which formed in 2003 and have third major releases Bloodlust, Malice and Skepsis albums where released by Prosthetic Records. History The band was formed by Justin Longshore in 2003 after the break-up of a previous group, Tellherisaidgoodbye Their first full-length album was released in 2005 through Prosthetic Records. Shortly before, every member except for Longshore and Gunnels left, with Gunnels also being let go a few months later due to personal reasons. They then added new members which would be known as the 'malice' lineup however, they would also part ways with the band before the 3rd studio album would be released, leaving behind only Jake Ososkie (bass) and Justin Longshore (guitar)remaining. After taking some offtime they regrouped yet again and released their 3rd album 'Skepsis'. The band believes their current lineup is the strongest and that Skepsis represents a mix of everything the band has done and more. The band's influences include Morbid Angel, Blood Has Been Shed, Suffocation, Cannibal Corpse (as suggested by the band's name, possibly taken from the Cannibal Corpse song "Staring Through the Eyes of the Dead"), Meshuggah, Behemoth, and At the Gates. The band has released three records with Prosthetic Records: Bloodlust in 2005, Malice in 2007, and Skepsis in 2010. Shortly before the US release of Malice, the band shot a music video with acclaimed director David Brodsky at the abandoned mental facility in Kings Park, Long Island, NY. The video went on to be one of the most played videos on MTV2's Headbanger's Ball in 2007 and was chosen as the #7 Video of the Year 2007. It was in the Top 10 Music Choice VOD for nearly 6 months as of April 2008. TTEOTD has been touring extensively supporting the release of Skepsis w/ many national acts including Suffocation, The Faceless, Decrepit Birth, Fleshgod Apocalypse, Otep, Bury Your Dead, Chelsea Grin, The Tony Danza Tapdance Extravaganza, Impending Doom, Whitechapel, Born of Osiris, Periphery, and Greeley Estates to name a few. The band performed on half of 2010's 'thrash n burn' tour as well. TTEOTD are currently back home writing for their next studio album which a label and release date have yet to be determined. On April 30, 2012 the band announced through their Facebook that Pre-Production has begun on a new album.Through The Eyes Of The Dead on Last.fmThrough The Eyes Of The Dead on MetalkingdomThrough The Eyes Of The Dead on TOTALDEATHCORE The band has posted some samples of their upcoming EP on Instagram. Members ;Current members * Justin Longshore – guitar (2003–present) * Jake Ososkie – bass (2005–present) * Danny Rodriguez – vocals (2008–present) * Michael Ranne – drums (2008–present) * Steven Funderburk – guitar (2016–present) ;Former members * Jeff Springs – bass (2003–2005) * Dayton Cantley – drums (2003–2005) * Anthony Gunnells – vocals (2003–2007) * Richard Turbeville – guitar (2003–2004, 2007–2008) * Chris Anderson – guitar (2004–2007) * Josh Kulick – drums (2005–2008) * Nate Johnson – vocals (2007) * Chris Henckel – guitar (2008–2010) ;Touring members * Jerry Stovall – drums (2005) * Lou Tanuis – vocals (2007) * Hector De Santiago – drums (2007) * Steven Funderburk – guitar (2014) Discography * The Scars of Ages (2004) * Annihilation of Expectation (2005) * Bloodlust (2005) * Malice (2007) * Skepsis (2010) References External links *Through the Eyes of the Dead at Wikipedia Category:American bands Category:Melodic death metal bands Category:Death metal bands